


爆料进行时

by haezhu



Category: jaeren - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haezhu/pseuds/haezhu
Kudos: 2





	爆料进行时

华城某座写字楼20层，一群带着金丝眼镜的精英正围坐在圆桌旁。  
“要是这个月之内你们再挖不出爆点新闻，我建议董思成赶紧收拾收拾回家啃老！”金财务把季度财务报表甩在桌子中央。  
一个穿着灰色西装的男人捏了捏眉心，秀气的眉眼透出些许疲惫。  
可能是昨晚嗨的。  
《云云日报》，一个披着华城豪门董家光环的报社，董思成的亲妈一手操办，给董思成玩儿的。  
说是日报，却是每天靠着刊登十八线明星网红的花边新闻才不至于倒闭。  
董思成拿起手边的蓝色文件夹，直直指着桌子对面正在开小差的两个人：“你们俩！”  
两双眼睛刷的一下抬起来。  
“要是这个月还弄不出新闻，我就…”  
对面两颗头又低下去了，还小声说着话：“左边！往左边走！别打右边！你是手抖还是脑残啊！”  
“黄仁俊李东赫！！！”  
对面两个人迅速放下手机，端端正正坐在椅子上。  
“我找你们俩到底是来给我干活的啊还是来我这白吃白喝的啊！”董思成啪！的一下把文件夹甩到桌面上。  
“诶昀哥，我这几天不是弄了个新闻出来嘛！”李东赫腼腆笑笑，看起来倒向要跟董思成邀功。  
董思成一下急火攻心差点晕倒在会议室，“你还敢说！”他缓了口气，“你上周兴冲冲跑来跟我说挖到了大料，结果是拍到人家李马克半夜出门买西瓜？！我还没问钟辰乐怎么过的稿子呢！什么都敢给我往外登！”  
“谁知道还有A的信息素是西瓜味的啊！”李东赫委屈得放下手机。  
会议室门被人一下推开，被cue到的钟少爷姗姗来迟，还提着没吃完的半个三明治。  
“早啊董哥！”  
董思成一口气差点没提上来。  
“坐下吧，你们仨坐一排”董思成咬着牙说出一句话。  
董思成灌了一口手边的咖啡，看着对面三个不成气候的崽子，又看了看左边瘪着嘴看戏的金道英，幽怨的出声：“你们仨看看自己平时这游手好闲的懒人样儿，这季度社里都亏成什么样了，每个月都得我自己垫点钱进去，再亏下去我就卷铺盖回家爱谁谁管你们几个兔崽子。”  
钟辰乐停下咀嚼三明治的嘴，黄仁俊熄灭手机屏幕，李东赫一口咖啡直接喷到了桌子上：噗！  
“董哥！不要抛弃我！”  
“昀昀哥哥你不是说只要有你一口就有我半口的吗！你可不能反悔啊！”  
“昀哥我们马上去找新闻！”  
三个兔崽子一人揪住董思成一块衣服，哗啦啦的假哭。董思成一把甩开！  
“我上回听到我几个朋友聊天，罗氏刚从国外回来的那个总经理有料挖”董思成挑眉看着面前三个蹲在地板上的小蘑菇。  
“罗氏？那个刚从国外回来的公子哥？”钟辰乐干脆把剩下的三明治扔到垃圾桶里边，就这李东赫的衣服擦了擦手。  
“公子哥有什么料好挖的，不就是泡泡夜店搂搂嫩模嘛，我手上可不缺富二代的料”李东赫嘁一声扭过头。  
董思成神秘兮兮低下头凑近那三个圆溜溜的头顶：“我听说罗家公子是个O，还一直对李家那个小儿子穷追不舍。”  
刚走进办公室的罗渽民打了个喷嚏，看来是最近杨絮比较多，得让人备着几个口罩了。  
虽然明面上大家都说着ABO平权，无论是什么性别都是平等的，但是坐在高位上的仍然是Alpha。如果这人真是个O，还追求着李家公子，那这新闻可就够报社赚的了。  
董思成眼中燃着熊熊烈焰，仿佛这好几十万利润都摆在自个儿眼前一样。  
“所以？”黄仁俊半天憋出一句话。  
“你们赶紧去跟啊！”董思成瞪大眼睛，一把摘掉鼻梁上的眼镜，“对了李东赫就别去了，身上一股子蜜糖味儿逮谁熏谁，仁俊去啊”  
“哥你前几天还说我味道甜来着呢！”李东赫盘腿坐在地板上不满的看着董思成。  
“那我自己去？”黄仁俊指指自己，又抬头看看董思成。  
董思成眯着眼睛点了点头，随即又拍拍黄仁俊的肩膀，装出一副深沉的模样：“我们《云云日报》的希望都寄托在你身上了啊俊崽！”  
俊崽顿时觉得自己头顶散发着光芒，出门临时佩戴的胸针都发出了红色的光辉。  
“我一定不辜负组织的希望！”黄仁俊拍拍屁股走出会议室。  
另外两个崽子也跟着出去了。  
“我还没说散会呢！”董思成气急败坏的大喊。  
“还是金财务最疼爱我”董思成回头对着金道英微微一笑。  
“你还捏着我财务报表”金财务毫不留情的戳穿。  
“滚滚滚！拿着你的表滚出本少爷的会议室！”董思成往椅背上一摊。“人生也太难了”他仰望着天空说。  
（会议室外）  
“不是我说，你还真信董思成的鬼话啊！”李东赫一脸不可置信扒在黄仁俊办公桌的隔板上。  
“宁可信其有不可信其无，万一真被我扒出点什么东西来呢~”黄仁俊抿了一口手上的花茶，打开自己心爱的小笔记本电脑。  
“我投俊哥一票，跟一跟又不会少几块肉”钟辰乐背对他俩扬了扬手。  
黄仁俊开始制定“拯救《云云日报》计划1”

“噫~你这一天天的这身味儿哪弄来的，钻Omega堆里面了？”李帝努嫌弃的对罗渽民摆摆手。  
“还不是我妈”罗渽民无奈的耸肩，“一天天的非得说我身上味道太刺鼻，不知道从哪给我弄了一大堆水蜜桃味儿的喷雾”  
李帝努闻言撞了撞罗渽民的肩，“不如这样，晚上那宴会你陪我去得了，省得我找个伴”  
“哟~李哥哥这是不要前几天那个香甜小O，转眼要爱上我这个A了嘛”罗渽民贱兮兮的看着李帝努。  
李帝努发誓自己在那一瞬间计算了一下把罗渽民的头卡在电梯门口弄死他的可能性。  
“算了，赔不起”李帝努忍了回去。  
“忘了告诉你了，我晚上也去宴会，你还是自己找女伴吧！”罗渽民在李帝努动手之前闪出了电梯。

此时的黄仁俊正在楼下的银色大众里面守株待兔，等待罗渽民的现身。

“你说你何必啊”李帝努走在罗渽民身边无奈的说道。  
“我不对外说我自己是Beta，难道等着里面那群糟老头子把自己家里的小O全推我边儿上啊！”罗渽民拉开车门，又回头睨了李帝努一眼，“再说我不走你现在估计还在里面相亲呢。”

远处绿化带中镜头一闪。

黑色轿车离开宴会，黄仁俊立马钻进驾驶座跟上前车。

他原先只是想靠着旁敲侧击来挖这个新闻的，结果跟了两天之后换了想法。罗渽民这人就跟缺心眼似的，自己被跟了几天也没发现，黄仁俊手腕一转，银色小车被车流掩盖住。

就一性别的事儿，调查起来倒是挺难的。现在医学水平那么发达，ABO性别互换手术都有了，想掩盖自己的真实性别还不是区区一件小事儿，黄仁俊把相机挂到脖子前面，伸手攀住一楼窗台的边缘，向上一跃，爬到二楼窗台。又在黑暗中悄悄向右挪动，抓住一个冰凉的条状物，翻身一跳，轻轻的落到窗台上。  
“擅闯民宅真是孙子行为”黄仁俊一边摸索前进，一边在心里暗骂自己。没办法，为了《云云日报》和自己今后的飞黄腾达，就当他一回孙子吧。  
地板被家政阿姨拖得噌亮，黄仁俊脱下自己的黄色小板鞋扔到背包里面。轻手轻脚走到主卧前，“这屋子怎么酒味儿那么重”黄仁俊吸了两下鼻子，小心翼翼的拧开卧室门。  
今天是农历的十五，月亮跟圆盘似的挂在深蓝色天空之下，皎洁的月光透过半拉起来的薄纱，轻轻落在床上人的侧脸，银白的月光照得本就漂亮的人像一个洋娃娃，平躺在床上静静的呼吸。  
黄仁俊可没空欣赏那么多，他半屈着身子绕到床头柜边上，用食指和拇指小心夹住抽屉的边缘，慢慢拉开。喷雾，满抽屉的喷雾，一瓶瓶小小的粉色喷雾挤在抽屉的一边，黄仁俊一伸手摸出一瓶，迅速藏进自己的口袋，喷雾瓶们在其中一瓶离去大部队时悄悄的挪动了位置，粉色瓶身下露出了一支白色的试剂。  
抑制剂。  
身为一位新时代独立Omega，黄仁俊在抑制剂的牌子选用以及使用方法上非常有造诣，于是他一眼看出了这支效用十分强劲的抑制剂。黄仁俊眼睛滴溜一转，将身上的挎包放到地板上，从里面摸出一只自己的抑制剂，打算偷偷摸摸换进去。  
Omega在发情的时候精神是非常混沌的，再者照着罗渽民这混乱的床头柜抽屉来看，平日里也不会乱翻抽屉。黄仁俊刚拿出里面的抑制剂放进去，手伸到挎包里面摸出自己的抑制剂，床上的人突然轻咳了一声。黄仁俊耳边瞬间警铃大响，翻身躺下滚到了床底下。  
罗渽民啪的一下打开灯，垂着头走进卫生间。“上个厕所还得打开大灯”黄仁俊躺在床底下轻哼一声，无声嘲讽着屋子的主人。床头的手机突然开始震动，“糟了！”黄仁俊摸到窗边，听着厕所内的动静，水声戛然而止。黄仁俊低头估计了一下这栋房子的层高，又看了看底下厚厚的草地，暗下决定，随即打开窗户纵身一跃，跳出窗外的时候还不忘顺手关掉打开的窗。  
厕所门被打开，吱呀一声掩过了肉体与地面碰撞的声音。  
“嘶~”黄仁俊重重砸在草地上，屁股一阵钝痛，还好还好，手脚都还在。黄仁俊扶着别墅外墙起身，走回去的路上还在想着怎么跟董思成勒索医药费。

接下来几天，在罗渽民黑色轿车出现的地方不出一百米总能看见一辆不起眼的银白色小车。

“诶哟我果然没找错人”董思成坐在一尘不染的落地窗前，手里拿着一份资料笑得睁不开眼睛。  
“你真搞到了啊”李东赫一脸不敢相信。  
黄仁俊嗦了一口手中的茉莉花茶，得意的点了点头。  
“那我现在去叫钟辰乐准备准备排版？”李东赫起身，董思成一下子拦住他，“你是不是傻，我们把人家罗公子的秘密直接捅到人民群众眼前，人家罗家二十四小时之内就能把咱们整个报社给抄了，你还想不想活了！”董思成把资料卷成圆筒，四个字一间隔敲打李东赫圆溜溜的头。  
按我说，我们就该：“……”董思成凑到两人边上小声说着话，说完还露出了神秘兮兮的微笑，对面前的两人点了点头。  
李东赫黄仁俊心下了然，击掌合作。

“这样，你待会进去的时候气势足点，在别人面前可不能怂了”李东赫一边扭动着方向盘，一边跟黄仁俊嘱咐着七七八八的东西。后座穿着黑西装的男人点了点头。  
“话说这车哪来的？”黄仁俊用手掌细心的感受真皮坐垫的质感。  
“董思成从他爸那偷出来的”李东赫漫不经心的出声，“怎么样，事儿成了咱俩也凑钱买一辆。”  
一报社人全都顺东西顺得得心应手，果然不是一家人不进一家门。  
“滚，我这钱可是要当老婆本用的”，“你一Omega找什么老婆啊，姐妹在一起是没有未来的”李东赫眉毛一挑，将车开到公司门口。  
“不管怎么样，气势不能输啊！”李东赫打开车窗抛下一句话，哼着小曲扬长而去。

“先生您好，请问有什么事呢？”前台小姐挂着得体的微笑，礼貌询问。  
“我想找一下罗经理”黄仁俊轻敲前台的大理石桌面，回应一个微笑。  
“请问有预约吗？”  
“没有，麻烦你转告罗经理，有人寄了点他的东西给我”黄仁俊眼睛轻眯，像一只狡猾的小狐狸。  
“罗经理请您上去”前台小姐挂掉电话，礼貌的示意黄仁俊上电梯。  
身着黑色西装的身影被电梯门一点点挡住。

“有事找我？”办公桌后的椅子旋转一百八十度，一个帅气的男人端坐在上面。  
“先跟罗先生自我介绍一下，我叫黄仁俊，有点东西想跟罗先生商量商量”黄仁俊微微低头，挂上自己的标准八颗牙假笑。  
“哦？说来听听”罗渽民一手撑在办公桌上，直勾勾的盯着面前纤细的男子。  
“我有一个朋友，最近受别人的拜托，调查了罗先生一些日子。不久前给我寄来了一份奇怪的资料”黄仁俊把牛皮纸袋摆在罗渽民面前，“上面不小心调查出了罗先生的一些私人信息，我思前想后，还是觉得先来找罗先生商讨一下，再做决定。”  
罗渽民打开牛皮纸袋，抽出里面的报告，上面清清楚楚的展示出罗渽民是个百分之百的Omega，还靠着某些不齿的行为勾搭上了华城另一大家族李家的小少爷，甚至近期对李家施压，要求两人联姻。  
罗渽民嘴角一抽。  
黄仁俊自然没错过罗渽民僵住的表情，微微一笑道：“罗先生放心，现在没有多少个人知道这个消息，只要罗先生说一声，这报告明天就能彻底消失在华城。”  
只见罗渽民僵着身子站起来，颤颤巍巍走到黄仁俊身边，紧接着一把抱住了黄仁俊！  
“呜呜呜仁俊，我是Omega的事情千万不能被人发现啊”罗渽民把头埋到黄仁俊颈后深吸了一口气，薄荷味儿，提神醒脑。  
黄仁俊仿佛被雷劈了一下，紧接着轻轻的拍着罗渽民的背，强撑着出声：“没事没事”，这人别真的是个傻子吧！  
“对方要多少封口费？罗渽民眨着大眼睛可怜兮兮的看着黄仁俊。”  
黄仁俊一把把人推开，掏出一张纸草草写下银行卡号，“你看着给吧！”说完就想往外跑。  
罗渽民将人一下扯住，“仁俊可以给我留个联系方式吗？”  
黄仁俊：？  
“没有多少人知道我Omega的身份，我不开心的时候可以找仁俊聊聊天的吧”罗渽民又用水汪汪的眼睛看着黄仁俊，黄仁俊留下一串电话号码扬长而去。  
罗渽民站在办公室中央，定了定身子恢复原本的状态，只有眼睛反射出来的光芒透露出了主人的好心情。

“呼~吓死我了”黄仁俊坐在副驾驶座上，平复自己的呼吸。  
李东赫：“那个姓罗的威胁你了？”  
黄仁俊心里五味杂陈，闭上眼睛靠在椅背上思考人生，半响之后出声：“他答应给钱了”  
“俊哥果然了不起！你以后就是我们报社的镇社之宝了哈！”李东赫一脚踩下油门，汽车慢慢驶离罗氏大楼。  
夜晚黄仁俊躺在自己的小铁架床上，看着微信里新添的头像发呆，太奇怪了，实在是太奇怪了，怎么能那么顺利呢？罗渽民就那么轻易答应了？黄仁俊翻了个身，细细品味今天的见面。罗渽民给人的感觉太奇怪了，漂亮的外表下好像有什么别的东西，让黄仁俊想揪又揪不住，就像，就像…黄仁俊沉沉的睡了过去。  
（像大尾巴狼）  
“演戏？！演什么戏，你终于还是走上了艺术这条不归路？”李帝努坐在沙发上，嫌弃的看着面前的罗少爷。  
“逢场作戏懂不懂，我这是给你展示演技的机会”罗渽民喝了一口咖啡淡淡道。  
李帝努：“医院医生怎么说，你还有没有救”  
罗渽民：“趁我没把你打死在办公室里顺便分尸，赶紧闭嘴”  
李帝努看了看罗渽民没有熄灭的手机屏幕，慢慢抬起头，“噢~我们罗少爷这是碰上自己的梦中情O了啊”  
罗渽民：“那你还不为我下半辈子的幸福出一把力！”  
李帝努：“说吧怎么演”  
罗渽民凑到李帝努耳边：“听我的啊，先这样这样，再那样那样…懂了吧？”  
李帝努皱着眉看着罗渽民，很久之后才消化下这幕戏，“罗渽民”罗少爷闻言看着李少爷，“你好骚啊。”  
罗渽民一脚把李帝努踹出办公室，“周五晚上，我要是见不到你你就死定了。”  
黄仁俊今天一整天昏昏沉沉，上回趁着结工资把罗渽民打来的封口费进行了社内分赃，董思成大方的请大家出门搓了一顿火锅，黄仁俊今天一早起来发现还是头晕，身上还热。李东赫这小崽子点的不会是假酒吧。  
假酒害人呐，黄仁俊又激情投身到工作岗位上。  
“晚上吃啥啊！李东赫热络的走过来环住黄仁俊的脖子”说完咦了一声，“你这味儿怎么那么重啊，是不是要到发情期了。”  
黄仁俊侧身闻了闻，没有什么味道，“你闻错了吧”，口袋里的手机突然发出尖锐的声音，黄仁俊看了看上面写着的‘罗’字，摆摆手对李东赫说：“你先和钟辰乐去吧，我待会去找你们。”  
电话被接通，黄仁俊听到对面传来的啜泣声。“你怎么了？”黄仁俊轻声道。  
“我…我…我呜呜呜呜呜”说完又是一阵呜咽的声音。  
“你在哪？”黄仁俊轻轻捏了捏太阳穴。  
“在家，仁俊可以过来陪陪我吗？”  
“好”  
罗渽民放下手机，原本的抽泣声忽然换成了本身沉稳的声音。“我操，你这戏很足啊”李帝努对着罗渽民鼓了鼓掌，“待会掐着点出去啊”罗渽民一摆手，走到沙发坐下。  
黄仁俊开着自己的小银车车到罗渽民的别墅前，上次事从阳台爬进去的，这次倒是从正门走进去的，黄仁俊刚想敲门，大门被人一下子打开，紧接着一个高大的男人被一脚踹了出来，“我刚刚叫你赶紧走，快给我滚！”罗渽民这下可不是演出来的了，刚刚李帝努嚷嚷着要上厕所，这下被黄仁俊直接撞上了，罗渽民一口气出不来。  
小黄记者再门口脑补出一场豪门大戏，接着被罗渽民拽进门里面。  
“你没事吧”黄仁俊一把抱住罗渽民，罗渽民头靠在小黄的颈窝，轻轻的吸了一口气，今天的薄荷味更浓了。  
“分手就分手了！咱们不缺这一个Alpha，满大街随你挑！”黄仁俊把罗渽民带到沙发边，“不就是一个渣A嘛，我带你忘记烦恼”黄仁俊说完一转身走向罗渽民的酒柜。  
罗渽民嘴角一抽：我可是什么都没讲啊。  
黄仁俊挑来挑去，目光落到左边柜子一瓶绿色的酒上，就它了！  
罗渽民看见黄仁俊手中的酒时眼皮一跳，“你…”  
“不用担心，就当是我请你喝的，回头我把钱给你！”说完又摸出了两个杯子，和罗渽民细细品味着口中的酒。  
事实证明小黄记者的酒量一点都不好，两杯酒下肚头脑就发昏了。他起身想走到厕所，膝盖一软就倒到了罗渽民身上。  
“好热…”黄仁俊在罗渽民耳边轻喃，罗渽民全身僵住，空气中的薄荷味越来越重。  
“你是不是到发情期了”罗渽民哑着声音。  
黄仁俊好像没听到一样，一个劲的往罗渽民身上拱。罗渽民一把将人拦腰抱起，“我带你去找抑制剂！”  
黄仁俊躺在主卧的大床上，发情期的燥热几乎要侵蚀掉他的理智。罗渽民慌乱的打开床头柜，胡乱的翻动着里面的东西，又好像是想到什么一样，闭上眼睛叹了一口气。整个房间弥漫着清新的薄荷味，一下又一下的松动年轻Alpha的内心。空气中飘出了一股淡淡的酒为，和原本的薄荷味勾在一起，黄仁俊微微睁开眼睛看着床前的男人，慢慢的挪动过去。  
罗渽民的手被一双软软的手握住了，紧接着皮肤上传来一阵温热。“黄仁俊”罗渽民一下把人扑到床上，“睁开眼睛，告诉我，我是谁”黄仁俊睁开眼睛，迷离的瞳孔好不容易对焦上面前的脸庞，“罗…罗渽民”紧接着把头凑近罗渽民的脖颈，湿热的舌头一下一下舔着面前人突起的喉结。  
罗渽民大脑瞬间空白，好像脑中有什么东西一下断掉了。  
黄仁俊的嘴被狠狠的吻住，舌尖撬开牙关，柔软的唇舌纠缠在一起，在安静的房间发出令人脸红的水声。一吻过后，黄仁俊微张着嘴，红红的舌尖微微露出来，迷离的眼睛此时沾满了情欲，正看着眼前的罗渽民。罗渽民只觉得血液往一处流。  
Omega的身体仿佛是为欢爱准备的，罗渽民一根手指刚刚探入黄仁俊的后穴，小穴一下子将手指吸纳了进去，黄仁俊闷哼了一声，脚腕轻轻的摩擦着罗渽民的小腿。身下已经容下了四指，罗渽民解开皮带，黄仁俊小手一伸，捂上了罗渽民身下那一团，紧接着一下扯下内裤，沉甸甸的阴茎一下弹出来，打到黄仁俊通红的小脸上。  
罗渽民将黄仁俊的一条腿驾到自己的肩膀上，扶着身下的硬物，腰一抬，整个没入黄仁俊体内。“啊…”黄仁俊头高高的向后仰，红色已经漫到颈部的皮肤上了。罗渽民低头吻了吻黄仁俊微张的嘴唇，唇舌顺着男孩子紧致白皙的皮肤往下，留下一片片红色的痕迹，直到吻上那一点突起。“唔…”黄仁俊的身子微微弓起来，过了一阵子似乎是不满另一边被身上的人冷落，扭动了一下自己的腰。“嘶…宝贝不要乱动”罗渽民的阴茎被柔软温热的穴肉包住，爽得头皮发麻。感受到身下黄仁俊的放松，罗渽民手指伺候着黄仁俊胸前的小点，身下开始重重的挺动。  
“啊…啊哈…啊哈…慢一点…唔”黄仁俊的嘴被封住，身下仍然是不停的挺动。  
“宝贝，睁开眼睛，我是谁？”罗渽民喘着粗气在黄仁俊耳边出声。身下突然停止了动作。黄仁俊被罗渽民磨得难受，那东西停在自己体内多一秒，黄仁俊就能更明显的感觉出它的形状，甚至是在自己体内那微微的跳动。  
“罗…罗…渽民”黄仁俊挣扎着要自己动，却被罗渽民一下按到床上翻了一个面，脸被埋在枕头里，后穴又被填满，后入的姿势让阴茎进得更深了，黄仁俊的手用力的揪着床单。突然在罗渽民的下一次挺动中浑身发抖，只听到身后的人轻笑了一声，“找到了”，随后一下一下的磨过那一点，布满薄茧的手还伺候着黄仁俊的前端。  
黄仁俊尖叫出声，一股热流喷在床单上。罗渽民又将人转过来，坐在自己的身上，向上九浅一深的挺动，罗渽民细细端详着面前这张通红的小脸，生理泪水不停的落下，罗渽民亲了亲黄仁俊的眼睛，“宝贝，你爽了，我还没有呢”黄仁俊只觉得体内的东西又胀大了一圈，罗渽民还在一下一下的操着自己的敏感点，黄仁俊哭得更凶了，手指抓着罗渽民的后背。  
“嘶~宝啊轻点，抓狠了留下印子给外人看到了不好”随后疯了一样的快速挺动。几十下之后，黄仁俊感觉大脑皮层一下子爆炸，高潮的余韵持续了十分钟，罗渽民趴在黄仁俊身上，黄仁俊身体还在高潮的冲击下不停抖动。随后后颈传来一阵刺痛，空气中薄荷与伏特加的味道混合在一起。  
他被标记了。  
虽然是临时标记，黄仁俊还是觉得眼前突然发黑。紧接着他被罗渽民抱了起来，走向浴室的中途阴茎又立了起来，重新插进黄仁俊温暖的后穴内。  
后来又来来回回的在床上，地毯上，浴室里做了不知道多少遍，直到黄仁俊连抬起手指的力气都没有了，罗渽民才把他抱到客房的床上。  
其实不标记也是可以的，但是那一瞬间Alpha本能的占有欲还是打败了理智，罗渽民看着黄仁俊熟睡的脸庞，心里有些后悔，但是明天的事情等明天再说吧，罗渽民在黄仁俊光洁的额头上留下一吻，将人揽到怀里沉沉的睡了过去。

黄仁俊直到第二天下午才清醒，身上穿着白色的棉质t恤，被子是干爽清新的味道，窗外的落日把晚霞衬得极其壮观，直到身下的异样提醒了他。  
“罗！渽！民！！！”黄仁俊大吼。  
门外传来急促的脚步声，“诶诶诶，宝啊有啥事，醒了？醒了我抱你下床吃饭啊”罗渽民手臂一展开，魔爪就要靠近黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊使出全力用脚顶着罗渽民的胸口，“别乱喊，离我远点”。  
罗渽民看着面前这条均匀的小腿，咽了咽口水，“你别勾我了”，随后将黄仁俊抱起来，托住屁股就往饭桌走。  
黄仁俊：“把我放下来！”  
罗渽民：“诶哟我这不是怕你摔着嘛，先吃饭，吃完再讲。”  
黄仁俊坐在餐桌前，跟罗渽民大眼瞪小眼。罗渽民看他那不愿意动筷子的样子直叹气。  
“诶哟，再怎么气也不能饿着呀”黄仁俊别过头轻哼了一声。  
“你跟我的第一天我就发现你啦”罗渽民不紧不慢的说着，黄仁俊张大了嘴，罗渽民顺手塞了一口饭进去，“诶！这样多乖，先吃一口啊”黄仁俊嚼了几口示意他继续说。  
“你说有谁大晚上跟人开着银白色的车的啊，再说你那距离跟得那么近，我不发现都不行，来来来再来一口，诶！真可爱”  
黄仁俊低下头，好像在思考什么。  
“你溜进我家那天我老早就发现了，这都什么年代了，谁家还没个监控啊宝贝，还好你翻的我家的楼，要是换别人可不得送局子了！”罗渽民挑了一根青菜放进黄仁俊嘴里。  
“你…是Alpha？”  
罗渽民把筷子往桌上一拍，“看来果然昨晚不该给你留力气的”  
说到昨晚，黄仁俊轻咳一声，低下头掩饰自己的脸红，接着一口怒气涌上心头。  
“那你为什么跟我说自己是Omega，还跟李帝努纠缠不清！”  
“撒谎骗你是我不对，但是这跟李帝努纠缠不清好像没有吧”罗渽民眯着眼睛看黄仁俊，手上一勺汤吹凉了一些，被送进对面人撅起的小嘴里。  
“你！我！”黄仁俊转念一想，他们俩确实没有什么过界的行为。  
“没想到李帝努的醋你都吃，虽说对A是没有未来的，但是你要是不开心我少跟他来往就行了”罗渽民揉了揉黄仁俊柔软的头发。  
“闭嘴！昨晚的事，咱们俩都是成年人了，就当打了一炮，谁都不亏”黄仁俊低下头开始啃手上的鸡腿。  
“睡了我还想跑？！黄仁俊你好狠的心，你知不知道我给你打的那笔钱可是我爸妈给我的老婆本！”  
黄仁俊微微一愣。  
“反正我就认定了你是我老婆了，你别想着跑啊”  
黄仁俊：……  
“你看我被你跟了那么多天都不揭穿你，还为了你装O，给你打钱，在你发情期的时候还挺身而出，结果你用完就把我扔了，我真是太惨了呜呜呜呜”  
黄仁俊突然觉得有一丝愧疚。  
“我认真的，黄仁俊，赏个脸处对象呗”  
暖黄色的灯光填满了餐桌这一片地方，两个人的身影笼罩在灯光下，黄仁俊看着对面罗渽民闪闪发亮的眼睛，心跳突然漏了两拍。  
随即他点了点头。  
罗少爷：装O算什么，只要能讨到老婆，为爱做O都没问题。


End file.
